<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256234">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds/pseuds/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds'>Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Vignettes &amp; Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a dream I had, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Possible Monster Hunter guy idk, The protagonist might be Not Normal, There's a weird creepy creature that gets axed, Weird Shadow Creatures, got shot axed, it's spooky season so I posted something spooky-ish, who knows if he was shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds/pseuds/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The city lights flashed above her as she ran through crowded streets, rain licking at her boots."'</p><p>A girl runs through the rain, encountering shadows along the way.</p><p>**Based on a dream I had. It's not long, but I figured I'd post it anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Vignettes &amp; Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/762849</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city lights flashed above as she ran through crowded streets, rain licking at her boots. Brown hair stuck to her face, slashing across pale skin in rivulets and curls matted and worn. She danced through the people, their faces passing, flashing blurs that disappeared into shadows, easily forgotten. She spun and swayed, kicking up water and running, running, running.</p><p>She collapsed beneath the awning of an old movie theater, dilapidated and forgotten. Gasping and shuddering, she sighed as the rain, her tears, fell down her cheeks. The light of the theater's sign glowed red, flickering and uncaring like the people who passed by.</p><p>The Lost and Forgotten that followed her, however, stood and stared. They crowded her, watched her. To the left, hidden partially from view, was a blue tinted figure whose form wavered and vanished and reappeared. Next to it stood a tall, lanky thing, as thin as a lamp post and as black as an alley's shadow. To her right was a hunched, ugly thing, its skin grey and flaccid and melting. Walking between them all was a white, gaunt, bald thing with red eyes and too sharp teeth.</p><p>The bald thing stalked to her resting spot and lunged, bearing its teeth. She screeched, clawing at its face, kicking at its chest. Her nails dug into its skin, but it refused to let go, jaws snapping to bite. It grinned a shark-like grin, blood pooling between its gums, eyes wide and manic. The others stood and watched, waiting. For what, she knew not.</p><p>A loud crack of thunder echoed through the night sky. The bald creature choked and slumped. She shoved it off her and looked around.</p><p>There on top of the building overlooking the crowded intersection stood a man. His long coat fluttered in the wind, short black hair with a single streak of white distinguishing him from the darkness of the cloudy night sky. Smoke rose from his lips as he snarled and his eyes flashed gold.</p><p>She jerked to the forms that surrounded her, watching and waiting silently.</p><p>"Run!" She yelled, spinning on her heel. "Run!"</p><p>All of them snapped and shuddered and clamored to get away, disappearing into the alleys and sewer grates and under the canopies of trees. The shadows of the city vanished, consumed by the night. She followed, darting into a nearby garden, past potted plants and neatly trimmed trees.</p><p>When she looked back, he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>